Once a month
by dragonsfire18
Summary: A funny and random one-shot... just cos we were bored!  what happens when koyuki gets all PMSy and trys to kill dororo! but dont worry, its a comedy, not a horror! not rude either so dont go thinking things like that  dirty minded person! - -'  DoroXkoyu


Once a month ... One shot by =keo=, dragon and chichi

Disclaimer: We dont own any random alien frogs we only own this cookie! (*All fight over cookie)

{A/N: =Keo=: HIYA PPLS, WE'RE BACK!

Dragon: Back and backa than ever :3.

Chichi: My name means milk? TT_TT.

=Keo= & Dragon: O_O...

Chichi: (*fake sob) Milku? TT_TT (*Fake crys) I THOUGHT IT MENT FLAMEING RHUBARB.

=Keo= & Dragon: -_-'.

=Keo=: ANYWAY, my friends still only like sgt frog as a second faverout anime while it is my overall faverout!

Dragon: We are just makeing this story together because we are bored and on a sleepover!

Chichi: Milk TT_TT...

=Keo=: This story was chichi's idea, I wrote it and Dragon is typeing it up!

Chichi: Milk...Milk...Milk... TT_TT...

=Keo=: Please do not flame, we know the spelling and grammer is bad, we dont have spell check on my computer, but its the story itself that counts right?

Dragon: Please read and leave many many reveiws!

=Keo=: With your help, we CAN take over pekapon with our awesome storys!

Chichi: Milk...? TT_TT.}

WARNING: Story contains cases of "out of charictoryness" (uhh if thats a real word... anyway, its OCC). You have been warned!

It was the sound of light sobbing that awoke him in the middle of that night, it was coming from the room next door. Rubbing his eyes wearily the litle blue frog sat up right in his bed and looked around,  
it was still the dead of night, he hopped out of bed as he heard the crying get louder. With a yawn the alien plodded out of the room and kncocked on the door next to it, there was no reply, even the crying stopped.  
"Mistress Koyuki?" dororo asked in concern as he knocked louder, then the crying started up again and got even louder, sounding even more upset. "Mistress koyuki, are you hurt!"  
he asked through the door, not entering as of not being invited in. The crying continued with no answer, the poor keronian was increadibly worryed, his friend rarely ever cryed and he had never heard anyone cry this much. "I'm comeing in mistress koyuki..." he called wairlily as he opened the door slightly and squeezed through closing it behind him. As soon as he entered he could feel her aura, it was definantly hers but it felt all mixed up, and the scent of blood filled the air. "MISTRESS KOYUKI YOU ARE HURT!"  
he called paniced as he ran over to her bedside, she was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest crying into her hands, she did not look hurt but more upset.  
"Please mistress koyuki, tell me what's wrong?" dororo asked, pained to see his friend in such a sad state. Suddenly she lifted her head, her eyes looked almost red with a never before seen furious facial expression which quite francly made the blue frog back away in fear, "." she stated with her teeth ground together.  
"But mistress koyuki..." he begun nervously, "MISTRESS KOYUKI THIS AND MISTRESS KOYUKI THAT! DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" she screemed as she picked up a book and threw it at the frog who dodged very quickly before standing gawping at her in pure shock. "M MISTRESS KOYU..." he couldnt finish his shocked remark becase another book flew at him, "GET OUT NOW" she screemed before puling the blankets over her head and crying wildly, The blue alien frog ran out of the room wetting himself in fear.

Knock knock knock knock... came the sound of the door. Fuyuki opened his eyes and yawned, "who could it be at this time of the morning?" he whined as he slid out of bed and slid his slippers on.  
The knocking kept on comeing franticly from the door, "Alright alright I'm comeing" Fuyuki groaned as he sluggishly walked down the stairs, "Who is it fuyuki?"  
natsumi mumbled as she stuck her head round the top of the stairs looking grumpy and tired. Fuyuki opened the door and looked down to see dororo who was crying and had a massive bump on his head, looking out of breath.  
"Dororo? what happened to you?" Fuyuki asked still looking tired as hell, "ITSKOYUKIDONO SHEIS TRYINGTOKILLMEAND ITHINKTHEREISSOMETHING WRONGWITHHER!" the frog cried hystericly.  
Natsumi and fuyuki stared at him blankly, "...SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH KOYUKI DONO AND I NEED YOUR HELP!" he cried. "KOYUKI-CHAN!" natsumi gasped as she grabbed some clothes from the side, "I'll be right out!"  
she exclaimed as she ran to get changed. "Whats wrong with koyuki-san?" Fuyuki asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "She was crying and then angry and started throwing things,  
then she got sad again and I went to comfort her and she chased me around with a broomstick like I was a stray cat, ow she is crying again, and she is surrounded by the scent of blood,  
I think she must be hurt!" the alien sniffled as he wiped away the tears from his face. "extreme mixing emotions and blood...hmm...!" fuyuki pondered just as something hit him,  
"You say she's crying alot?" he asked, the ninja frog nodded miserably, "IT MUST BE...!" he didnt finish as natsumi flew past him and out the door, "NII CHAN!"  
Fuyuki called but she was already gone, dororo quickly followed. "Ohh man its gonna take me forever to catch up! I hate running!" the boy moaned and he went to get changed.

It was about ten minutes later that the frog and the girl arived at the little house in the forrest, the loud sound of hysteric crying could be heard from half a mile away,  
"k k Koyuki-dono..." called dororo nervously as he shakily started to open the front door, "I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY" came a screem as the door flew open at full force knocking the poor alien into a neer by tree. "...I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry..." the girl whispered as she fell to her knees crying again. "KOYUKI-CHAN!" cried Natsumi as she knelt down infront of her friend. "NATSUMI-SAN!" Koyuki called happily, all signs of disatress gone in an instant as she stood up and brushed herself off.  
Natsumi stared skepticly at koyuki as she stood up, "What brings you here so early?" the ninja girl smiled. "...Dororo brought me here because you were acting wierd...are you ok?"  
Natsumi asked wairily, "THAT PEST GYAAAA!" Koyuki screemed sudenly the anger returning to her eyes even scaring the life out of natsumi. The ninja girl took off her shoe and through it at the tree that dororo was smashed againced, it was thrown so hard that the tree itself toppled over and crushed the poor frog once more. "KOYUKI-CHAN!" Natsumi cried in shock,  
"Natsummii-saann" the ninja girl cryed as she fell to her knees once more, "I dont know whats going on anymore!". "Its ok koyuki-chan, lets go inside" Natsumi smiled consernedly as she helped her friend up and the two walked inside forrgetting about the uncontious frog under a collapsed tree.

"So you woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick, then you found you were surrounded by blood and started crying?" asked natsumi basicly repeating what she had just been told. "I figured I had been hurt in a battle and lost my memory of it, but then dororo came in and I just got soo angry and lashed out, I dont know why and I feel soo awful"  
the ninja girl sniffled as she sipped the tea her friend made her. "Sounds pretty bad, if only I could figure out what was wrong with you and maybe I could help" natsumi sighed.  
Suddely there was a nock on the door, Koyuki began to get up and answer it but natsumi grabbed her hand to stop her, "Dont trouble yourself, I'll get it, you're sick",  
so natsumi went to answer the door. There panting and soaked from the sudden rain storm stood the dark haired younger brother of the athletic girl, "Fuyuki?" she blinked a couple of times trying to figure out why he was there, the boy stopped panting and stood up strait, "You alsways run too fast nii-chan". Just then a green skinned alien also popped his head round the door,  
"OK, why'd ya have to bring the stupid frog?" natsumi groaned. "I know whats wrong with azumaya san..." fuyuki began before his cheaks began to flair red,  
"WELL WHAT IS IT?" Natsumi asked, "Umm I figured it out because mom sometimes gets the same symptoms and uhh...here..." the boy mumbled as he reached into his bag and grabbed a plastic packet in which he stuffed into his sisters hands quickly looking a bit acward, "Gunsou saw me leaving and rather than trying to explain just brought him too".  
"Speaking of which master fuyuki, you still havent told me why we're here de arimasu...?" keroro grumbled looking rather tired and annoyed. Natsumi loked at the plastic packet in her hands and started to go a little red in recognition,  
"Soo koyuki chan is starting her..." she started, Fuyuki nodded acwardly, "ohh" natsumi mumbled as it all clicked. "STARTING WHAT,I MUST KNOW NOW!" keroro bursted looking enraged, "Can we come in, its a pretty harsh storm..." fuyuki asked and he walked into the warm hallway dragging his green frog behind him.

"Whats a peerod?" asked the ninja girl staring at her friend in confusion, "Period, umm... its a growing up thing... it happens to all girls, every month starting from a certain time"  
natsumi explained acwardly. "So I'm not sick?" koyuki asked, "No... not really" she answered, "She looks fine to me, why are we here!" keroro asked stingily.  
Suddenly the door creaked open slightly and a soaking and terrified looking blue frog werily stepped in trying to get out of the harsh rain, "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT"  
scrreemed the girl snapping back into crazy mode as she grabbed a rock and got ready to throw, "KOYUKI CHAN!" both fuyuki and natsumi cried as they struggled to hold her back as the ninja alien dashed to his room to hide.  
As soon as he was out of sight the girl dropped the rock and calmed right down. "G g gero...?" keroro squeeked in fear of the seemingly phyco maniac.  
"Mom always said that when this happens certain people... or in this case space frogs... can start off serises of random emotions" fuyuki explained,  
"And master fuyuki... you say this happens to ALL pekaponian girls...?" keroro asked nervously, "Yeah..." the boy answed, keroro stared at natsimi and gulped.  
"It doesnt just make people angry though stupid frog, some people get sad, some really happy, some get cravings or things of that nature, lots of people get a mixture... it's just random luck"  
Natsumi shrugged, talking to keroro but more trying to explain to koyuki.

"so everytime I see dororo I'm gonna start acting wierd beyond my own controll...?" koyuki asked upsetly, "I dont know?" natsumi shrugged. "Lets test it out!" keroro stated with a glint of mischef in his eye.  
"HEY DORORO!" called the green space frog, the door at the far end of the room creaked open and the small blue frog emerged nervously, natsumi and fuyuki grabbed koyuki but she didnt try to kill him this time she just stared crying like a maniac, "WAIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT HIM, I WANTED TO SEE AN AWESOME BATTLE!" keroro huffed.  
The sibblings let go of the ninja girl and sighed, "As I said, a mixture of emotions!" nastsumi shook her head with a sigh. "M m mistress kouki?" dororo asked consernedly as he tipptoed towards her, suddely her head shot up and flames were back in her eyes, "LITTLE PEST!" she screemed as she grabbed his little blue arm and swung him around like a doll held by a child in a hissy fit. "Nii chan what should we do?" fuyuki asked as he watched in slight amusement, "hmm...best just wait till she's worn out"!  
Natsumi replyed with a shrug as she sat down next to her brother and picked up a cup of tea, "THIS IS AWESOME!" keroro cheered as he jumped around in amusement, dororo just keped crieing fror help as he was swung around at great speed.

It was about an hour later that the PMSy ninja girl dropped the blue frog and fell to her knees in tiredness and began to cry, Natsumi put down the book she had started reading and went to comfort her friend. Keroro got up with a stretch and walked over to dororo who was on his hands ans knees looking very pale and dizzy, "Heeey, you ok buddy, you must be pretty dizzy..."  
the green frog began before being interupted by the sound of vomiting, Keroro looked down at his now orange coated feet in discust, "I kinda get the feeling that you dierved that sargent..."  
fuyuki sighed. "You know, this reminds me of that time when we were little kids and we tricked you into going on the space rollor coaster with us even though you had already told me that roller coasters made you barf, gerogerogerogero!" keroro laughed at the memory before being interupted by the sound of vomiting agai,  
"maybe you should stand somewhere else sargent" fuyuki sighed as keroro looked down in horror at his poor feet. "Natsumi san... I I I need to sleep..." Koyuki sobbed looking tired and miserable,  
"Dont worry koyuki cahn, it will only last a few days, a week at most!" natsumi smiled comfertingly. "Sis, we gotta get home, mom will be coming home today and you gotta make dinner" Fuyuki called as he headed towards the door with the sargent.  
"Alright, I'll catch you up!" natsumi called back as she helped koyuki to her bed, "Hey dororo..." she begun as she walked out of her friends bedroom and knelt down to the frogs level who was just standing up dizzily. "... I know koyuki chan's gonna try to beat you every time you come neer her but she really needs someone to look after her ok..."she explained as she stood up and ran out the door to catch up her brother.

A few days later the ninja girl sat happily in her living room reading a book, all signs of PMS gone and she felt better than ever. "I am glad you are feeling well now mistress koyuki!"  
Dororo stated as he came in holding out a cup of tea for her in the one arm that was'nt in a cast. "Thank you D" she smiled taking the cup and putting in down besides her,  
"Well I prefer that to 'little pest'" he smiled back. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you... but what I dont understand is why you didnt just fight me back?" koyuki asked.  
"I would never hurt mistress koyuki on purpose even if it ment life or death!" dororo answered solomly. "...T thank...you..." koyuki answered feeling touched as her eyes got misty with tears.  
"ohh I almost forgot..." she smiled as she reached into the box next to her and pulled out a pretty purple flower, "here..." she grabbed the little frogs hand (which was the only part of his body which wasnt broken)  
and placed the flower in it, "...to say thanks for puting up with me!" she smiled. Dororo looked down at the flower and smiled, "Any time mistress koyuki..."  
he whispered "...thats what friends do".

"hey stupid frog..." came a flat gruff voice from the hallway of the hinata home, "Yeees master natsumi?" answered keroro who was quite happily scrubbing the floor.  
Suddenly the scent of blood hit the frogs nose, "Hmm... where have I smelled this before...!" the frog froze as he relised, just then a dark shaddow wth glowing red eyes loomed over him,  
"...gero." the alien squeeked as impending doom came apon him. 


End file.
